A Time and A Place
by Bumbahlee
Summary: Bumble, daughter of Castiel. Akita, daughter of Dean. Best friends following in their father's footsteps. But what happens when one falls off the path?


**Chapter 1**

**_February 12_****_th_****_, 2031_**

**_ Uhm, this is my first time writing in a journal and I am not sure how I am supposed to do this but here goes nothing! I am Bumble, daughter of Castiel and Jazmyn. I was born on January 24_****_th_****_ 2016, right when war reached its peak between the angels. I really wasn't supposed to even happen. I was an 'oops' baby as some would call it. Father saved mother from being possessed by one of the angels, mother thanked him with a one night stand but once she found out she was pregnant for me she stayed by father's side. We all blame, Uncle Dean…man is a sex-aholic or at least was._**

**_ Anyway, I am supposed to be fifteen but with being half an angel I age three years in advance. Yay me. My father gave me this journal to write about my journey, what I see and learn, and some other stuff I should have listen to but like always I kind of tuned him out. So…I guess I will just write about anything._**

**_ I am traveling to Greely, Nebraska where there are a group of angels who are looking for shelter from the others who are trying to force them to pick sides. The battle between the angels are for who gets to take over heaven and thanks to my father well…he started it in heaven and brought it to Earth. I don't really blame him; he was only trying to do the right thing. It is actually a long story._**

**_ But like I said, I am traveling to Greely in hopes to get this group to saver grounds. I am not alone, I am with my best friend Akita. Akita was dropped off by her mother on uncle Dean's door step when she was two. I don't know much of the details, only that her mother didn't know what to do with her and that Dean took her in. She is a few years older than me, twenty to be exact, and has her father's temper along with his good looks. If uncle Dean would to be a woman he would look like Akita but with brown eyes._**

**_ Akita is one tough cookie. She learned how to fight ever since she set foot into his home. I heard uncle Dean freaked about demons and angels getting their hands on her. She was his everything, he clung to her. I believe he needed her when Kevin died and Sam took off. Father told me how he had decided to stay away from uncle Dean for his safety, but when he heard his cry for help and that he had Akita, he hurried back and they tried their best to raise her._**

**_ Akita didn't take a liking to me until I grew to be a couple years younger than her. I freaked everyone out, mostly uncle Dean. He swore up and down that I was going to get everyone killed; that either I would have to die or shut away. Akita was the one to stand up for me. She said that if I was to go she was to go with me. I till this day cannot tell you what I did for her to like me so much but since then we went everywhere together._**

"What are you writing? Are you actually going to keep a journal?" Akita had apparently stopped the black 1972 Plymouth Roadrunner at a Quick Sip in the town before Greely. She had been driving for about four hours since we left the motel, we would have been in Greely two hours ago but she got lost and refused to use the GPS I got her for her birthday.

"Yes, I find it…soothing and better to listening to whoever in the hell is playing on the radio." I closed my leather journal, wrapping the string around it before stuffing it in my bag.

"Excuse you, classic rock is soothing. Now…do you want anything?" She pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail before opening the door.

"Yeah, some water and chips. Seems like we have been on the road forever."

"Bitch, do not bring that up." Her brown eyes darted at me then to the door.

"I am just saying, all you had to do was put the address into the GPS and we would have been there in no time. NO TIME, AKITA." I smiled sweetly.

"Ugh, just drop it." She slid out and slammed the door. I watched her walk into the store before getting out and stretching my legs. Not that I had long legs, I took after my mother in height. I am 5'3 ½, curvy, with ivory skin; which is lighter compared to tan beauty Akita. I have my father's blue eyes and dark hair, but when it comes to my round nose or plump lips, well…we don't really know where that comes from.

I started to walk towards the newsstand when I heard an old man talk about a bunch of killings in Greely and how one of his brothers were one of the victims. I slowly walked up to him and smiled a bright, yet concerning smile. "Hi, sorry to interrupt but was your brother acting strangely before his death?" The man stared down at me with cold dark eyes, like I was some kind of brat.

"What is it to you?" His voice was colder than his eyes.

"Well sir, I am working with the FBI on figuring out the cause of so many people dying unexplainingly." I took out my page and showed it to him. I know I looked way too young to be working with the FBI but hell I need more information.

"Aren't you kind of young to be working for the FBI?"

"Yes sir, but not too young to be working WITH them. I actually am working in a lab for them." This was pure bullocks. I hated lying about this crap, usually Akita would do the lying for me.

The old man scuffed but loosened his shoulders and sighed, "Yeah he was acting strange. Rod was silent, he kept to himself, and even stopped coming to the bar every Saturday nights. We thought something was going on family wise but…even Sandra, Rod's wife, was concerned. Next thing you know he tells her he was going out then never returned. A couple days later he has a hole in his back and his insides are mush."

I nodded, "Uhm, one last question, did he have any marks or tattoos on him?"

"Yeah, one on his wrist…it looked like some tribal looking thing. Had a B something in a circle, He never told me what it meant though." I could feel the man's pain filling my veins. I don't know how he isn't crying right now, because it was taking everything in me not to.

"Thank you so much for your time and again I am sorry for your loss." I turned and headed back to the car.

"Hey, do you think what he had was contagious?" He called out.

Smiling I turned my head around, "No, it doesn't seem so, but if you do come in contact with someone who is showing symptoms or has the same tattoo call me." I grab a card out of my pocket and run over to him.

"Thanks. Will do." He gave a tired smile. I nodded then headed back to Akita.

"What was that all about?" She said as I slid back into the car. A half-eaten hotdog lay in her lap.

"The man's brother was killed…he had one of Bartholomew's tattoos. So that means we have to hurry." I strapped myself in and sipped my water.

"Gotcha." Akita shoved the rest of the hotdog into her mouth and started the car. I glanced out the window as we started to roll. _Wait, I see him somewhere…is he following us? _As if he read my mind he winked and disappeared. _An angel? Maybe a demon? _I decided to keep it to myself. Knowing Akita she would have turned around and tried to investigate it and right now we needed to get to Greely.


End file.
